


Cahill Chronicals

by jackson_nicole



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aire pronounced Air-y
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	1. Chapter 1

The Cahill family was just like every other old family in Cataluna, Louisiana. Their roots were set down when Cataluna was settled and their family rose as one of the wealthiest, having made their money through their orchards and livestock. The traditions and customs were passed down from generation to generation all the way to the most recent generations of Aire and her brother Caiden, and their parents. Their grandparents, on both sides, were still alive and kicking, but barely. The turns didn’t help either, but extended family members worked to find something they could take to block the wolf from taking over. Did I not mention the Cahill family is one of the only and oldest werewolf clans still alive today?

The fact the Cahill family survived this long is truly a testament to what a family would do to protect each other. Of course the local bayou vampires never made thing easier. Back in 18th century Louisiana, the werewolf families and the vampire families lived alongside each other in luxury of the times, though they fought constantly. When the rumors sprung up in New Orleans of vampires running about, the local vampire families had to run and go deep underground, into hiding. As a result, the future generations from these families became base, ruthless creatures struggling with the self control to keep their secret. A select few from these families were sent off  every year, in hopes of breeding a new generation that could then be integrated into high class society and the bayou vampires could slowly die off, knowing their legacy was reinstated.

Most who were sent off stayed to teach the future generations or couldn’t control their urges and were eventually killed, either by mortals or their own kind, who were afraid of being exposed, be they family or otherwise. But those few that were able to survive of the most recent generation were about to come back to Cataluna and rejoin their families, and much to the dislike of the Cahills.

~

Laughter echoed through the woods behind the Cahill plantation as a young man raced through them, coming to a stop.

“Aire!” Caiden called. He looked around the wooded area for his sister, then sniffed at the air. He caught her scent, smirked and took off running. His wild dark hair flew behind him as his muscular legs pounded in the dirt. His pale green eyes darted every which way, searching for his sister. Suddenly, he heard snapping and rustling behind him. He glanced back, but saw nothing. When he turned front, a young woman stood before him, hip popped, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Caiden cried out and pitched forward, sliding to a halt. He looked up at her, from his knee, and glared. The woman’s piercing sea blue eyes gazed down, amusingly, at him as her long, dark curls framed an angelic face. Her lips pulled back into a wider smirk and she took off further into the woods. Caiden smirked, a low growl forming in the back of his throat and took off after her.

“Catch me if you can!” The woman called in a sing song voice. Caiden smirked.

“You’ve never been able to outrun me, Air!” Caiden said, picking up the pace. Aire’s giggle floated back to him on the wind as Caiden got closer, led by her scent. Caiden ran and ran through the woods, and ended up back at the barn, out of the woods. Caiden slid to a stop and looked around, confused, when Aire came trotting out on her horse. She looked at her brother and smirked.

“Looks like I managed to outrun you this time, Brother.” She teased, trotting over to him. Caiden gave her a look and gripped the reins as they got closer.

“You got lucky.” Caiden said, a smirk forming on his face.

“I got better.” Aire said, with a giggle.

“Where are you going?” Caiden said, tugging on the reins.

“For a ride.” Aire said, tugging the reins out of her brother’s grasp and turning her horse away. “ _Don’t_ follow me.”

Aire took off down the path. Caiden sighed and sauntered back through the orchards to the house. More like a mansion, really, how it stood so big and regal. But it housed almost the entire Cahill family and their families, there only being a handful in each. Caiden waltzed in, through the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the table, before one of their cooks saw him, and sauntered right back out, shoving a hand in his pocket as he munched away. He walked down the pictured halls and up the staircase to his father’s study. He walked in and discarded his apple core, standing behind his father, folding his hands behind his back after running his hands through his hair in attempt to slick it back..

“Where is your sister?” He asked.

“She went for a ride on her horse.” Caiden said.

“Where?”

“She didn’t say. But she knows to stay away from the bayous.” Caiden said. His father turned to him.

Everyone knew Tierney Cahill. It was almost a sin not to. He was a very successful and wealthy businessman, prominent in almost every company in Cataluna, from a partner in a national store chain, to owner of a small pub on the outskirts of town. He was old, but much older than he looked. His, now-greying, black hair was slicked back, the little wisps sticking out at the base of his neck. His jade green eyes that settled on his wrinkling skin pierced into anyone who dared look him in the eye, his 6’5” height a helping factor when it came to intimidation. Caiden was the very image of his father, of course being much younger and fitter than his father, Caiden was next in line to rule over the Cahill family.

Caiden stood just a few inches shorter than his father, a mere 6’2”, and had a good 10 years over his sister’s 25. But Aire was very wise for her years; studying alongside her brother and father, as well as her mother. Aire and Caiden were often mistaken as twins, both with the jet black hair and the tanned and freckled skin, the only difference being their eyes. But wolves lived for a long time and didn’t start to age until around their 80th or 90th year.

Tierney sighed at his son and shook his head. “She cannot just go off without telling us where she is going, unless she has someone with her!” Tierney said. Caiden sighed.

“I know, Father.” Caiden said.

“Then why did you not ask her? It is too dangerous for her to be going off by herself. The vampires are returning soon. There is no telling what they will do in the presence of a wolf, no matter how ‘reformed’ or ‘well taught’ they are. They are still baseless animals.” Tierney said.

“As we were once thought?” Caiden challenged. He didn’t challenge his father often, unless it was to defend Aire or object to something he thought his father was saying or doing unjustly. But to challenge him when it came to the vampires, was a huge taboo, very rarely, if at all, spoken about in any other form, except family meetings. While Caiden had his run-ins with a few nasty vamps, the scars on his back to prove it, he didn’t believe they were as baseless and as mindless as everyone thought.

Tierney tensed at his son’s tone, narrowing his eyes at him, piercing through him, making Caiden look down, in respect. Tierney dropped the stack of letters in his hand on his desk and went to his son, going toe-to-toe with him and his teeth almost gnawing on his ear.

“I will not go through this with you again, Caiden. The vampires are _not_ to be so easily dismissed. They almost brought down our entire family when they fell from social grace! Do not speak against me about this again. We have worked hard to prove ourselves as civilized and sophisticated as any other prominent family in Louisiana. Go find your sister and bring her back home, _now_.” Tierney hissed into his ear. Caiden stepped back and bowed, before turning on his heel and walking out, rising from his bow. Caiden stalked down the stairs and strode out of the house, taking off down the path where Aire had gone.

~

Aire rode a fair distance, then dabbed a few drops of lemongrass oil on her wrists, the crease of her elbows, behind her ears and on her neck, then on her horse’s tail, before taking off again. It was her way of sneaking out and hiding from her family. Being wolves, they had an excellent sense of smell so she had to figure out a way to lose her scent. After going to her grandmother, who understood her need to be free of the family for a while, she told her the secret of how she was able to marry Aire’s grandfather, by sneaking out to be with him. Her grandmother supplied her with plenty of lemongrass, the excuse they both gave her father was for acne, as a teenager, and headaches as she got into her 20’s.

Once she was sure her scent was gone, she smirked and nudged her horse into a full on gallop, taking off down a side path to town. It wasn’t unusual for there to be people on horses in town. Cataluna was a fusion of the Old West and modern day. They still had the hitching posts in front of the stores and the parking spaces were simply placed around them. Anyone who didn’t live in the town or even grow up in it, many families moved away and the children came back to start their own families, it would seem like a very odd fusion. But Cataluna flowed effortlessly with the modernization around the originality of the old town.

Aire led her horse to the post, jumped down and tied her reins to the post, giving her a quick pet before walking down the street to the grocer. She walked in and a brief hush fell over the store, but Aire paid no mind. She was used to the stares and the whispers that came with her family name. Most of the residents were on very good terms with the Cahill family, having business with them, but the ones who didn’t, didn’t seem to like them very much. She was never assaulted in public, most being to afraid of the repercussions were it to get back to her father, brother and male cousins, which everything did, but whenever their property was vandalized or their horses were stolen, it was made sure that her name was in the graffiti.

Aire walked around the store, looking at this and that, putting a few things into her basket, when she heard the door open and the bell ring and something changed in the air. Aire looked up and looked around the store. She didn’t see anything different, at least from where she stood. She followed the energy around the store, seeming to just narrowly miss its source around each corner. She shook her head, as she scrunched up her face, and went to the register and smiled, setting her basket down.

“Miss Cahill. How are you doing today?” The old woman asked.

“Well, Miss Clara. And you? How’s your husband?” She asked as Miss Clara rung up her items.

“Not too well. My poor Edward has taken a turn for the worse. Pneumonia and bronchitis.” She said.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll send Grandmother to see him.” Aire said, giving her a sympathetic smile. Miss Clara gave her a small smile and shook her head.

“No need, dear. The doctors have already sent a priest for his last rites.” She said, with a sad smile. Aire covered her hand and said, “I’m sorry. Edward was a very good blacksmith. Grandfather speaks of him often.”

Aire gave her a small smile, which Miss Clara returned.

“Thank you, dear. Everyone always speaks so highly of him.” She said. Miss Clara punched in her total and said, “24.50, Arabelle.”

Aire giggled and said, “Miss Clara, please. Just call me Aire.”

Miss Clara gave a chuckle as Aire dug out her wallet from her back pocket. She went through, searching for the $20 she knew she had, then sighed.

“I’m sorry, Miss Clara. I must have put it somewhere else…?” Aire sighed and went through her items.

“I can take care of that.” A voice behind her said. Aire stilled. It was back. The energy she had sensed. It was in his voice, his body, his very presence. She turned and blinked. A very handsome young man, looking at least a year or two older than her, stood behind her, hand outstretched with a $20 and several single bills. His smile was intoxicating, that accompanied with bright blue eyes and short dark brown hair. He wore a pair of nice dark jeans with a simple black shirt underneath a grey blazer, that he wore wonderfully and it really didn’t help matters as Aire took on a goofy smile and gave a giddy giggle. She bit her lip, silently screaming at herself for lowering herself for this stranger. Though at first glance, her father wouldn’t have thought him lower than their family, and while Aire despised the thought of their family above anyone else, this thought was simply a deeply programmed thought from her childhood.

“I-Thank you. I have a tab. You don’t need to.” Aire said, her hand gripping the money. The young man shrugged and smiled.

“I don’t mind. A beautiful woman like you shouldn’t have to sacrifice her necessities. “ He said. Aire detected the faintest Irish accent in his voice that made her heart beat fast. The young man let go of the money, forcing Aire to take it and hand it to Miss Clara. Aire chewed her lip and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, before turning back to him.

“I...Haven’t seen you around Cataluna before. Have you just moved here?” She asked. The young man gave a small chuckle and shook his head.

“No. I’ve lived here all-Well, most of my life. My parents sent me to boarding school in Ireland to get a good education.” He chuckled. Aire gave a small giggle and nodded. “My name is Jack. Jack Chase.”

Something snapped in Aire as she struggled to keep her composure. She gave him a pleasant smile and said, “Aire Cahill.”

“As in the Cahill Lounge?” Jack asked, with a soft laugh. Aire smiled and nodded.

“As in the Cahill Lounge.” She said, with a small giggle.

“Arabelle? Here’s your things, dear.” Miss Clara said, sliding her bag to her. Aire glanced at Miss Clara and sighed. Jack chuckled.

“Please. Call me Aire, Miss Clara.” She said, looking at her and unable to keep a smile from her face. Miss Clara gave a small laugh and said, “You have a good day, Miss Cahill.”

Aire giggled and stepped aside as Jack set his items on the counter.

“Thank you, Jack. That was very kind of you to help me.” Aire said, holding her bag tight. Jack looked at her and smiled.

“It’s no problem. Hopefully I’ll see you again soon and you can return the favor.” Jack cracked a smirk and gave a chuckle. Aire smiled and nodded, then promptly left the store, practically racing back down to her horse. She shoved the bag into her horse’s saddle bag and stood there for a moment, catching her breath and trying to comprehend what had just happened. She shook the thought loose, waiting to get home to her brother before speaking. She swung up onto the horse and took off down to the path, quickly, where Caiden was waiting in the spot she had put on the lemongrass oil.

Caiden kicked himself off the tree he leaned on and came to stand in the middle of the road, hands shoved in his pockets and staring his sister down. Aire sighed as she approached him, tugging back on her reins, gently, to slow her horse. She came up beside him and looked down at him.

“Brother.” She spoke plainly.

“Sister.” Caiden said, slowly letting his gaze travel up to meet hers. “Father is looking for you.”

“You told him I left?” Aire asked, a slight annoyance in her tone.

“Of course, I did, Aire. Why wouldn’t I?” Caiden said.

“I told you not to follow me and you go to him and tell him I’ve left?!” Aire shouted at him. Caiden turned, fully, to her and gripped at her reins.

“Do you understand what’s to happen soon? The vampires that left are coming home. They’ll be here within a matter of days.” Caiden said, almost hissing at her, before releasing the leather. Arie shifted on her horse and glanced away from him.

“They may already be here…” Aire said, quietly. Caiden’s eyes widened.

“What? How do you know?” Caiden asked. Aire glanced around them, then looked back down at Caiden and said, “Not here.”

Without another word, and before Caiden could protest, Aire took off, her horse galloping down the path. Caiden sighed.

“Goddamn it. I fucking hate running…” He took a breath and took off after her.

~

Despite his pleas, Aire wouldn’t speak to Caiden until she had put her horse back into her stall, gone inside and put her items away and dragged her brother up the stairs and into her room, where she shut and locked the door.

“Arabelle Rose Marie, what the fuck is going on?!” Caiden hissed at her Aire turned on him and clamped her hand over his mouth.

“How about you shut the fuck up, sit the fuck down and listen to me?” Aire hissed back. Caiden shoved her hand away and slowly sunk into the chair beside her vanity. Aire sighed and rubbed her temples as she began to pace. “They’re back. They’re already here.”

“How do you know, Aire?” Caiden asked.

“Because, Caiden. I met one of them in town!” Aire whisper shouted at him. Caiden raised an eyebrow.

“How can you be sure?” He asked, skeptically. Aire glared at her brother.

“Do you honestly think I don’t know what a vampire _feels_ like?! Never mind what they look like, what they _fucking feel like?!_ ” Aire let out a sharp breath, her face turning through many different emotions. Caiden watched his sister, concerned, then stood and went to her Aire took a few steps back, running into her dresser, gripping at the edge. Caiden rested his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her.

“What did he say to you?” Caiden asked, gently. Aire closed her eyes and swallowed hard, her hand clasped around her neck. Caiden gripped her shoulders, hard, but briefly, then released them, moving his hands to cup her face. “Aire. Look at me.”

Aire slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at her brother.

“Tell me what happened.” He said. Aire let out a slow breath and nodded. Caiden led her to her bed and helped her sit, then squatted in front of her. Aire sighed and told her story.

“He..” She started and stopped, giving a laugh. “Caiden, he gave me money. I...Must have forgotten my other wallet here. I didn’t have my cards or my cash. I was going to put everything back and he paid for it.”

Caiden raised an eyebrow. “Well, a number of men in town would do that for you.” he said, playing Devil’s Advocate. Aire shook her head.

“No. I’ve never seen him before, and Cataluna isn’t a big town. He said he lived here for most of his life before his parents sent him to boarding school. He said he had just moved back into town.” Aire said. “Caiden, I felt him.”

“We’ve always been able to feel them. That’s nothing new.” Caiden said.

“Cai. I _felt_ him. Before I even knew him or saw him or anything. He has a strong energy. He’s a Chase.” Aire said. Caiden stood, staring down at her.

“A Chase? The Chases died, Aire. You know this as well as I do. All of them. Slaughtered! Father saw to that when they tried to rise against us!” Caiden shouted. Aire stood and gripped her brother’s shirt.

“Shut your fucking mouth before Father finds us!” Aire hissed at him, her blue eyes flashing a bright gold for a moment. “You think I don’t know their history? You think I don’t know the tales? I know the Chase family is dead, but…”

Aire stopped, knowing Caiden was thinking the same thing, but it needed to be spoken.

“What if he didn’t kill them _all_? He could be a few years older than me, he could very well be your age! They age the same way we do, Caiden. They could have shipped him off before they rose up.” Aire said. Caiden straightened, his face going hard.

“Then we need to find out. Grandfather has the records.” Caiden said.

“Father won’t leave his side if we say we’re to see him.” Aire said. “We tell him we’re going to see Grandmother for your scars. He’ll let us go alone for that. While you’re doing that, I’ll ask Grandfather for the records.”

“He will question you, Aire. You’re a daughter.” Caiden said.

“I’m the only one who takes over when you’re gone. I was given that right when I was born. No one can take that from me, I still have some authority around here, dammit!” Aire said, forcefully dropping her hands from his shirt, damn near tearing it off him.

“You’re worried about me giving us away to him? You keep acting like this and you’ll do that yourself!” Caiden hissed at her.

“Do you want to know who he is or not, Caiden? He wasn’t like the bayous. He…” Aire struggled to find the right words, but Caiden’s scoff cut her off.

“You honestly thought they could change?” Caiden asked. Aire glared at him.

“Did you honestly just say that? Who’s the one who speaks out against Father when he says stupid shit like that?! You believe everyone should have a chance to prove themselves. Why not them?” Aire asked.

“It’s just...Aire, they have been living in the bayou for centuries. Do I want to believe they can rise from the muck and reinstate themselves in high society? Yes! But they can’t control themselves the way we can. I just don’t believe they could change from a few years in school!” Caiden said. Aire huffed at him and said, “Well, we’re going to find out aren’t we?”

Aire went to her closet and pulled out a thicker jacket than the simple jean jacket she had on. She pulled it on and turned to her brother.

“Are we going or not? You’ll be with me, it’s not like I’m wandering off. Even though I can fucking take care of myself.” Aire said. Caiden closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Meet me outside of Father’s study.” Caiden said, before turning and walking out the door, going down to his room. Caiden sighed and stripped off the button up he had on and pulled on a black V-neck shirt, then grabbed his suede fur lined jacket and pulled it on before slipping into a pair of dried muddy boots. He traipsed down the stairs to the first landing and went down the hall where Aire stood waiting for him in front of a set of double doors. Caiden sighed as he adjusted his collar and said, “Well? Let’s go.”

“Your boots. Nice touch.” Aire said, smirking and tossing him a wink. Caiden’s mouth cracked into a smirk, but it dropped once Aire’s hand touched the door knob. She opened the doors and strode in, stopping in the center of the room, waiting. Caiden came up beside her and stood, folding his hands behind his back. They waited in silence until their father was done with whatever business he was doing and looked up at them.

“Where are you two going?” He asked.

“Grandmother’s. For Caiden’s back.” Aire said.

“Scars acting up again?” Tierney asked. Caiden nodded.

“Yes, sir. Not too terribly much, but I don’t want to risk what happened last time.” Caiden said, struggling to keep his eyes raised and to not give him and Aire away. Caiden spent most of his life beside his father, learning the tools of the trade, as Tierney said, that would help him once he took over the family. Whenever Caiden lied to him, he would lower his eyes in shame for having done so. Tierney regarded his children for a moment, then said, “Make sure you take that soup Cook made. It’s for your Grandad. Your mother is worried about him.”

“Yes, Father.” They said together. Caiden bowed while Aire bowed her head and lowered herself, slightly, before they left the room, going down the stairs and to the kitchen.

“I hate lying to him. He’s going to find us out you know?” Caiden said, as Aire rooted around in the fridge. Aire poked her head up from behind the door and gave him a look.

“Keep your big mouth shut and we won’t have an issue.” Aire said, she shut the door a large bowl in her hands. Caiden sighed and grabbed a basket from a cupboard behind him and set it on the table so Aire could place it inside. Caiden watched her and smirked, giving a small snicker. Aire looked up at him.

“What?” Aire asked.

“This is all very ‘Little Red Riding Hood’, don’t you think?” Caiden asked tugging on her red jacket. Aire smacked his hand away, but smirked.

“You’re fucking stupid. Little Red wasn’t a wolf, she was eaten by a wolf.” Aire said, with a small chuckle.

“Still.” Caiden said. Aire shoved the basket into Caiden’s hands and said, “Well no one said she ever had a brother. Let’s go.”

Caiden snickered and followed his sister out the back door and they walked along a brick path through the woods, down to the modest cottage where the grandparents lived. Aire came up to the door and knocked twice, before opening it slowly. The siblings stepped inside as a small, grey haired, golden-eyed old woman came out from a room.

“Aire! Caiden, oh how wonderful to see you two. What brings you here?” She asked, going to them and kissing their cheeks.

“Caiden’s back, Grandmother Abigail.” Aire said. Abigail gave a sigh and looked at Caiden, giving him a small smile.

“Didn’t I just treat you last week?” Abigail said, holding out a hand to lead him down the hall. The pair followed their Grandmother down to a healing room, the room filled with the scent of lilac and sage.

“Yes, Grandmother. But they’ve started acting up again…” Caiden said, giving his sister a sideways glance while their Grandmother had her back turned. Aire gave him a look and nodded toward the cot. Caiden sighed and took off his jacket and shirt, sitting on the edge. Abigail turned back to him as he sat and looked over his scars. Aire craned her neck to try to get a peek, but stopped, not wanting to witness that horror again.

When Caiden turned 21, he had gone out for a night on the town with the rest of his male cousins. On their way back home, drunk and stupid, they ran into a pack of vampires, trying to take advantage of their drunken state. The fight left most of the vampires dead, one or two wolves dead, another severely injured, and Caiden, bleeding out and unconscious on the ground. Scratches and bite marks dotted his back. The scars from the scratches weren’t a big issue, it was the bite marks. Vampires turned with the venom in their bite, if they so will it. The fact that Caiden was a wolf with vampire venom running through him was a fatal threat. Abigail constantly treated him, trying to draw out the poison by either bleeding his scars or using a poultice over them.

Abigail rubbed a lotion into her hands and outlined her grandson’s back. As she did, she closed her eyes and inhaled, slowly and deeply. Abigail winced as she traced out his scars, Caiden gripping the edge of the cot, glaring at his sister. This healing caused Caiden a great deal of pain, despite it being a healing, being as Abigail was pulling this venom from his body, Caiden felt it moving at every instant. Aire winced and looked away.

“Is Grandma Rose here? Father had us bring something for Grandad.” Aire said. Abigail nodded.

“She’s in the kitchen.” Abigail said. Aire nodded and promptly left the room, grabbing the basket as she left.. Aire went down the hall and into the kitchen where a small white haired woman stood, with her back to the door.

“Grandma Rose?” Aire asked, with a small smile. The old woman turned and smiled, her face and apron marked with flour.

“Aire. What are you doing here, dear?” She asked, with a light Southern accent. Aire smiled and set the basket on the table.

“Father sent something for Grandfather Michael. He said Mother was worried about him.” Aire said, taking the bowl out of the basket and setting it on the table. Rose smiled as she wiped off her hands.

“Ah. Cook’s famous sink stew.” She said with a giggle. “Your Grandad is fine. Just a cold. This will help. Thank you, dear.”

Rose kissed Aire’s cheek and took the bowl to the stove, dumping the contents into a pot and stirring it as she turned the stove on. Aire shifted and chewed her lip.

“Is Grandfather here?” Aire asked. Rose looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

“Why do you need to speak with him, darlin’?” She asked, a slight amusement in her voice. Aire gave a small smile and said, “Just wanted to see him. We don’t come around as often as we should.”

Rose gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded. “He’s in the office, darlin’.” Aire smiled and left the room, going down a side hallway and coming to a stop outside a set of double doors. Aire stood there for a moment, chewing her lip, then knocked.

“* _Enter._ *” A voice said. Aire took a breath and walked in. A tall elderly man with salt and pepper hair sat at a desk, rummaging through papers that covered his desk.

“Grandfather Nicoli.” Aire said, bowing her head in respect and lowering herself, slightly. He looked up and smiled at her.

“Aire. What a pleasant surprise.” He said, standing. Aire looked up at him and smiled as he rounded his desk to come over to her. He took her hands and kissed her cheeks. “What brings you here?”

Nicoli went back to his desk as Aire made sure the door was shut before going to sit in one of the black leather chairs in front of his desk.

“Grandfather, I need to ask you something…” Aire started. Nicoli looked up at her.

“I don’t like that tone, Arabelle.” Nicoli said. Aire winced at the use of her full name, but continued.

“Grandfather...I need to see the Chase family records.” She stated quickly and plainly. Nicoli’s dark green eyes flashed a bright red as he straightened in his chair.

“The Chase family? Why do you need those records, Aire?” Nicoli asked, giving her a look. Aire chewed her lip.

“I will explain everything, Grandfather. I promise. But I need those records first. And Father cannot know.” Aire said, firmly. Nicoli shifted, dropping the papers in his hand and leaning on the arm of his chair. He regarded her for a moment, then stood, going to the file cabinet and opening it.

“I don’t know why you would want to look at these. You know very well this family was wiped out.” Nicoli said, coming back to the desk and sliding her the folder. Aire reached out to grab them, when Nicoli pulled them back. “Why do you need these, Aire? And why does your father not know?”

Aire chewed her lip, her hand curling into a fist before pulling it back. “Grandfather, please. I need to see those records.”

Nicoli narrowed his eyes at her, then handed her the folder. Aire took it, quickly, and went through it as Nicoli watched her.

“The Chase family is dead, Aire. You should not be looking into this with what’s about to happen.” Nicoli said. Aire scanned the documents, looking for Jack’s name, then sighed.

“That’s exactly why I needed to look at these records…” Aire slid the most recent family tree over to her grandfather. “Jack Chase. He’s alive.”

Nicoli raised an eyebrow at her, then snatched the paper off his desk, looking it over. “How do you know this?” He asked, looking back up at her. Aire gave a heavy sigh and said, “Because I met him in town. He’s come back from Ireland. He’s the first I’ve seen of the new generation to return.”

“And how do you know it was him?” Nicoli asked.

“Because he told me his name? And I felt him. He’s a vampire, and he’s a Chase, Grandfather.” Aire said. Nicoli sighed and shook his head.

“I told your father he shouldn’t dismiss the Chases so easily.” Nicoli tossed the paper back on his desk and stood, as Aire gathered the papers and put them back into the folder. She watched her grandfather take the folder and put it back into the file cabinet. “Have you bonded with him? Gained his trust?”

Aire blinked in shock and confusion. “I-There wasn’t much time for either?” She said. Nicoli looked at her.

“And you went alone, didn’t you?” Nicoli asked. Aire’s eye twitched as she looked away. Nicoli sighed and shook his head. “That is dangerous for you, Aire. All the vampires know who you are. You are a great bargaining chip for them, were you to be captured.”

“I know, Grandfather.” Aire said, quietly.

“Which is why…” Nicoli started with a heavy sigh. “I hesitate to send you back, but I must.”

Aire’s head snapped back up, staring at him, utterly confused.

“What do you mean, send me back?” Aire asked. Nicoli turned to her.

“I want you to go back to town. Find him and gain his trust. I need to know if he will finish what his family started.” Nicoli said. Aire blinked at him, her mouth hanging half open, at a loss for words.

“Grandfather…” Aire started.

“You came to me for help, Aire. Now you will help me, or I will tell your father that you not only lied to him but began digging around into their past. You know perfectly well your father’s feelings for not only the Chase family but the vampires in general.”

Aire gave him a quick glare then looked away. “Who’s to say if he’ll still be there?” Aire said.

“If he’s the first one to travel home, they will send him to town for everything. He will be there eventually. You’re to stay there until you see him.” Nicoli said.

“If it takes all night?” Aire asked.

“If he doesn’t show up by dusk, come back.” Nicoli said. Aire nodded and stood, going to the door. “And Aire…”

She stopped, her hand on the door knob and cocked her head toward him.

“Do not stir up trouble like your brother. This is a personal and private mission. There is no need to involve your father. But if you get hurt, this will turn into something much bigger.” Nicoli said, watching her. Again, Aire bowed her head and lowered herself before turning the knob and striding out, going back to Abigail’s healing room. She walked in and saw Caiden laid out on the cot, a thin blanket covering his buttocks. Aire smirked as she leaned against the doorframe and Caiden looked up at her.

“Don’t. Say. Shit.” Caiden hissed at her. Abigail smacked the back of his head, making him look down.

“Language.” Abigail said. Aire snickered.

“How is he, Grandmother?” Aire asked. Abigail sighed and said, “It looks like I’m going to have to bleed the scars."

Caiden rolled his eyes and groaned, shoving his face into the pillow under him. Aire bit her lip to hold back her snicker, knowing she shouldn’t laugh at her brother’s pain.

“I’ll come back for him then?” Aire asked, putting her hand up to her face in attempt to hide her smirk. Caiden peeked out from the pillow and glared at her, his eyes glowing gold as Abigail cut into one of his scars.

“Yes. This will take a while.” She said, giving her granddaughter a sad look. Aire bit her lip, dropped her hand and nodded.

“I’ll come back before dusk. That should be enough time?” Aire asked. Abigail nodded and went to work as Caiden groaned from the pain. Aire chewed her lip and hurried out of the cottage, rushing to the barn to get her horse.

~


	2. Chapter 2

Aire rode back into town, tying her horse to the first post she saw, and jumping down. She sauntered down the street, scanning around for any sight of Jack before she got back on her horse and moved to the next street. As she looked, unfortunately, a pale looking gaggle of young boys came to stand in her path. When she turned front to look ahead of her, a small gasp caught in her throat and she stopped, dead in her tracks. The leader gave her a snide smirk.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Arabelle.” He sneered. He stood the same height as Aire, blonde spiky hair popping up out of his skull and bloodshot eyes around a pale blue middle.

“It’s Aire, you blood sucking twat.” Aire glared at him. He gave a cruel chuckle and said, “Don’t matter. You’re the animals here. Not us.”

Before Aire could answer, the gaggle took a step toward her. She was unprotected and in public, and these vampires were from the heart of the bayou, so they had no care for who saw and that they would be exposed. But before they could do anything, a voice called from across the street.

“Abner?!” The gaggle and Aire turned to see Jack standing on the other side of the road, glaring at his cousins. Jack quickly crossed the street and inserted himself in the gap between Aire and Abner and his crew. “What are you doing in town, Cousin?”

Jack gave them a hard look that made them step back. Aire didn’t know much about the vampire families, only that since the Chase family was slaughtered, they were left without a leader, which was why it became so important for the Cahills to travel in pairs, if not in larger number. But with Jack home, she assumed he would take on the role of leader, but she wasn’t sure. All she knew was that he held some sway over Abner and his little gang.

“We were sent. The Elders want to know what is taking so long…” Abner said, lowering his eyes in respect.

“Well, seeing as I’m the only one that can come into town without making a scene, it stands to reason I should take a while.” Jack said. Abner scrunched up his face at the ground, confused. Aire snickered at their dull minds and took full enjoyment out of it. They all talked a big game, the bayou vampires, but when it came to words, they lived up to their environment. Jack sighed and said, “Go home, Abner. And take these with you.”

Jack shoved bags into his younger cousins hands and they backed away before turning and sinking back to the bayou. Jack sighed and turned to Aire, giving her a smile.

“Miss Cahill.” Jack said, bowing his head. Aire blinked and gave a small smile.

“Jack.” Aire said, with a small smirk. He looked up at her and chuckled.

“First names then?” Jack asked. Aire nodded.

“Please. Only the elderly or my parents call me Miss Cahill or Arabelle.” Aire said. Jack chuckled and nodded.

“Very well. Aire, would you mind too terribly if you took a walk with me?” Jack asked, indicating the woods at the end of the street. Aire blinked, her face tightening but keeping the smile.

“No. Not at all.” Aire said, beginning to walk alongside Jack. Jack gave a soft chuckle, as he slid a protective arm behind her back, and said, quietly, “And don’t worry...I won’t try to drink your blood.”

Aire blinked and gave him a sideways glance as he looked at her.

“Yes. I know exactly who you are, Aire Cahill.” Jack said as they reached the edge of the woods, pulling his arm away as they walked.

“And yet you haven’t had a reaction to me?” Aire asked.

“Isn’t that why my parents sent us away? To rid us of those horrid habits?” Jack asked, glancing at her. Aire remained silent until they were deeper into the woods, when she took a few more steps ahead of him and turned to him.

“Will you indulge me? Please?” Aire asked, giving him a sweet smile. Jack nodded and said, “Lead on.”

Aire turned and began to walk, her face one of uncertainty and worry.

“You know where I’m taking you then?” She asked.

“The test?” Jack guessed, keeping his eyes ahead of him for a moment, before turning and looking at Aire, who did the same.

“They told you about the test.” Aire stated more than asked. Jack nodded.

“They told me to expect it...But from your father rather than the Princess.” Jack said, with a soft chuckle. Aire cracked, smiling and huffing out a laugh.

“I’m no princess.” She said. Jack glanced at her.

“Really? From the way it’s told your family is practically royalty. While you reside in little, old Cataluna, your presence is worldwide among the remaining wolf families. They look to you for their decisions and rules.” Jack looked at her as Aire glanced at him. “If that doesn’t describe royalty then I don’t know what does.”

Aire gave a small chuckle and they walked the rest of the way in silence until they came upon a statue standing among stone ruins. Aire raced up to it, skipping the three steps and turned to Jack, watching him. Jack had stopped a ways away and stared at the statue.

It was a stone statue of St. Ailbhe holding a cross, that had been kept in good condition. But the cross was not the typical Catholic cross. It was an ancient cross that affected vampires and their abilities. Jack took a breath and slowly stepped forward until he reached the stairs. Aire watched his eyes change from their pretty blue to a hideous blood red. Jack squeezed his eyes shut and muttered something in Gaelic. Aire watched until Jack slowly opened his eyes again, back to their original blue.

“Kneel.” Aire commanded. Jack stared at the statue and slowly knelt on the first stair. The second his knees touched the rock, he inhaled, sharply, and squeezed his eyes shut again, his face scrunching in pain. He planted both knees firmly on the stair and continued to mutter in Gaelic, his hands slowly coming up, his arms held open. Jack’s head was down as he spoke, and it seemed to Aire to be something of a prayer. Jack stopped, abruptly and raised his head, opening his eyes. They were blood red again and Jack began to mutter his prayer once more, lowering his hands as his eyes cleared back to their original color. When they were fully clear, Jack exhaled, as if he had held his breath the entire time, then looked at Aire.

“Now, if you don’t mind? It’s burning through to my bones?” Jack said, wincing. Aire went to him quickly and helped him up, Jack groaning in pain. When Aire looked down, she saw his pants burned through and, as Jack had said, almost through to his bones. She gave a small gasp, never having truly seen the affects of the test before, and helped him away from the sacred ground to a stump a ways away. Jack collapsed down and sighed, leaning back against a nearby tree. Aire stepped back and watched, jumping up to sit on the rock wall ruins. Jack began to pant, in pain, as his skin healed. “I’ve passed then?”

Jack looked at Aire, who only watched in silence, and nodded. Jack smiled and chuckled.

“Good.” Jack said. He sighed and slowly let his body relax, giving into the healing. “So...Why did you have to give me the test? I thought it was some big to-do with the wolves?”

“There will still be the ceremony once the others return as well. My grandfather sent me to find you. My father doesn’t know you’ve come back. Just my brother and Nicoli and myself.” Aire said. Jack nodded.

“Secrecy?” Jack asked, giving a small smirk. A small smile spread across Aire’s face.

“Sort of. Nicoli wants to know if you can be trusted or if you’ve truly changed.” Aire said.

“Do you think I have? Do you trust me?” Jack asked, watching her reaction. Aire had learned long ago to keep her face neutral in situations like this, though her mind screamed at her. Aire lifted her chin slightly.

“Yes.” She said plainly. Jack chuckled and nodded.

“Good.” Jack said. He checked his knees, which were still healing, but slowly. He sighed and sat back. “Your brother. He’s next in line?”

Aire couldn’t keep the surprise and confusion from her face at such a blunt question, least of all coming from a vampire. Jack chuckled and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer.

“Yes. Caiden was the first born of our generation. He’s the heir apparent.” Aire said.

“And where do you stand? I never heard of a woman leading any of the families. Not even in my family.” Jack said. Aire took on a smug smirk and tossed her curls over her shoulder, leaning a hand beside her.

“I’m next in line after Caiden. Assuming he doesn’t have kids.” Aire said. Jack chuckled.

“You’re making history, then.” Jack said.

“So are you. We haven’t seen any vampires return that have had as much control as you. They’re killed, or they don’t come back at all.” Aire said.

“I’m a marvel!” Jack exclaimed, holding out his hands and making Aire giggle. “And praised among the Elders.”

Jack chuckled and lowered his arms. “There’s a meeting set tomorrow to discuss my fate. Whether I become leader of the family or just a consultant to the Elders.” He said. Aire kept her smile, but chewed her lip as the next question poised on her lips.

“And...If you become leader...Do you intend to seek justice for your family?” Aire asked, carefully, her voice still firm and unwavering. Jack’s smile fell, slightly, and he cast a glance to the ground and he nodded his head, before looking back at her.

“I know what your father did, Aire. It’s no secret...I cried for a week when the news traveled to Ireland.” Jack said, his voice somber, but strong. He gave a dismissive chuckle and said, “I have no family. I’m the last Chase. I fuck up, that’s it. No one will remember my family. I’d be stupid if I tried to kill your father or your family for mine.”

Aire stared at him as he spoke, trying to get a read on him. But with most vampires being master manipulators and sociopaths, it was never easy, if it happened at all. Jack saw her face change and scrunch up, slightly, and raised an eyebrow.

“You do believe me, don’t you?” Jack asked. Aire blinked.

“I don’t know.” Aire said, honestly. Jack nodded.

“Well, I guess you’ll find out in time.” Jack said, gently. Jack shifted and sighed, trying to stand slowly.

“Can you make it back?” Aire asked, going over to him. Aire took his hand and hauled him up, putting his arm around her neck. Jack winced as he stood, the pain slowly, ever so slowly, subsiding.

“Yeah. I think so.” Jack said. Aire nodded and they slowly made their way back through the woods.

~

Jack and Aire saw the town through the trees and hurried along. Just before the emerged from the forest, Abner and his crew appeared from behind the trees. Aire sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Again with this shit?” Aire said. Jack sighed and pulled his arm from around Aire’s neck, hobbling between them.

“Boys. Here to take me home?” Jack asked, giving the whole squad a look. They all took a small step back, but their hate for Aire didn’t leave. “Marcus. Abner. A little help?”

Abner and the one called Marcus, who stood Abner’s twin, but with jet black hair instead of blonde, came up to him and put his arms around their necks, and turned to Aire.

“You’d better watch your back, wolf bitch.” Abner sneered at her. Before Aire could lob a comeback at him, Jack’s eyes turned blood red and he slashed out at Abner’s face, making him whimper and back away. Jack swayed on his feet as Marcus grabbed him and tried to keep him standing before one of the others broke away from the pack to help.

“Keep your mouth shut, Abner! You make another threat to her and I’ll gut you and feed you to the gators, do you hear me?!” Jack hissed at him, his fangs glistening with the same venom in his voice. Aire took a step back, moving into a defensive stance, her claws drawn as she watched them. “Go. Home. Now.”

Abner hissed at him, a hand covering his face and blood seeping through his fingers, then took off through the town. Jack sighed and swallowed hard, closing his eyes, as he turned back to Aire. Jack opened his eyes to show them clear and let out a quick breath, his fangs gone as well. Aire blinked at him as Jack glanced down at her claws. He chuckled and said, “I’ll see you around town, Aire?”

Aire shifted, her claws retracting and nodded, her cheeks tinting pink. “I suppose.” She said, not helping but give a smile. Jack bowed his head in respect, as the others did as well, to Aire’s surprise. She bowed her head as well, more in respect to Jack than the others that constantly threatened her and her family.

“Take me home, boys.” Jack said, wincing as they started moving. Marcus and the other vampire lifted Jack off the ground and they all took off through town.

~

Jack and his cousins didn’t leave town without being spotted however. A group of young men glanced around the town as they walked the sidewalk, looking for Aire. The leader was tall, slicked back light brown hair and deep blue eyes seated on a tanned face. He saw the movement first and watched them. Vampires were fast, almost invisible to the naked human eye. But they could never outrun the wolves. The leader nodded toward them and said, “Alex. Matthew. Follow them.”

The two men that flanked him, twins, both with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, nodded and took off after them. Seeing the vampires put the leader on edge and he hunted for his cousin more fiercely. As they approached the edge of town, Aire emerged from the treeline, sighing. The leader saw her and called out to her.

“Aire!” He called. Aire looked up, blinked, surprised.

“Lucas. Morgan. Angel, what are you doing here?” She asked as Lucas and the other two circled her in protection.

“Caiden sent us.” Lucas said. Aire closed her eyes and sighed.

“Why?” she asked, opening her eyes again.

“Because he was worried about you and you left without someone again.” Lucas said, giving her a look. Aire sighed.

“Grandfather sent me. He knows I’m here and I was perfectly safe.” Aire said, pushing her way out of the circle and heading down to her horse. Lucas looked at the others, then turned to follow her.

“Grandfather sent you into town alone.” Lucas said.

“Yes. What part of that didn’t you understand?” Aire asked.

“And how exactly were you safe with a fucking pack of vamps?!” Lucas hissed at her. Aire shot a glare at him and kept walking.

“Because I wasn’t with the pack I was with one of them.” Aire said.

“That’s still not safe, Aire!” Aire let out a low growl and turned on the trio and stared them down, her eyes glowing gold.

“Look. I might be the younger cousin, but I’m not fucking helpless. I’m the one who takes over after Caiden. Not you. Not Matthew. None of you. It falls to me. You listen to me, not the other way around. Caiden can send you out here and I can send you right back. It is my fucking birthright and you will obey me.” Aire hissed at him. Lucas and the two others lowered their eyes as a growl formed in the back of her throat as she spoke. “Do we have a fucking understanding?”

“Yes, Aire.” Lucas said, his voice much lower and more respectful. Aire smirked.

“Good. Now go the fuck home and don’t follow me again.” Aire said, turning on her heel and striding back to her horse. She watched the trio take off, Alex and Matthew soon rushing through the town to follow them. She shook her head and sighed, nudging her horse to trot down the street, back home.

~

Aire took her time getting home. It was a long road, not too long if you ran it or your horse was at full gallop, but Aire wasn’t too keen to get home quickly. It was well dark by the time she reached the barn. She put her horse in her stall and made sure she had food and water before hanging up the saddle and reins, then sauntered back to the house. She took the back stairs, trying to avoid her mother and father and the rest of her family, resolving to come back down later to grab leftovers from dinner. Aire slipped into her room and shut the door, leaning against it for a moment. She thought back over the events in the woods with Jack and couldn’t help but smile.

He didn’t seem like his cousins at all, granted she had never met a vampire that was civilized like Jack was, and it was like a breath of fresh air for her. Aire sighed and went to her closet, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up. She then went to her vanity and grabbed one of her face wipes, then looked into her mirror to wipe the dust and dirt off her face, but a slight movement in the darkness made her jump and let out a small scream as she turned. Caiden looked up from the darkness and Aire sighed.

“Fucking shit, Caiden. How many times do I need to freaking tell you, don’t come into my room when I’m not in here!” Aire said, sighing. “What are you doing in here?”

“You went to town again?” Caiden asked, his voice calm and cool. Aire raised her eyebrow at his much _too_ calm and cool for Caiden.

“Yes. Grandfather sent me.” Aire said, sinking into her chair.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Caiden asked, looking up at her. Aire sighed.

“You and Grandfather know about Jack, as well as I do. That’s already two people too many. Grandmother didn’t need to worry about it.” Aire said. Caiden turned the corners of his mouth down and held out his hands, his elbows resting on his knees.

“You couldn’t leave me a note?” Caiden asked, bringing his hands back together. Aire gave him a look.

“And what happens if Mother or Father saw it? Or one of the maids and told them? This isn’t something we can risk, Caiden. Grandfather sent me personally. It was a private mission.” Aire said. Caiden stared at his sister for a moment or two longer, then sighed and looked away. Aire gave a soft sigh and shook her head, then looked back at him. “How are your scars?”

Caiden rubbed his hands over his face and said, “They’re healed. Well, the venom is gone.”

Aire blinked. “What?” Aire rushed over to him and pushed off his jacket, pulling up his shirt, making Caiden wince.

“Easy, Air! Fuck…” Caiden said, slowly popping his head through, still leaving the shirt on, and exposing his back. Aire traced her fingers over the bite mark scars that had almost completely faded, but were still rimmed in red. She exhaled, softly but sharply, and smiled.

“Caiden…” Aire breathed. He nodded.

“Yeah. She basically fucking drained me...I had to kill one of the horses.” Caiden said, easing his shirt back on. Aire shifted away to give him some room and watched him.

“Caiden, this is a good thing. You’ve been held back by those scars for years.” Aire said. Caiden gave her a look. She gave one right back and said, “You know what I mean. You can train again. Get back to being as strong as you were.”

Aire moved closer and wrapped an arm around her brother’s arm and combed her fingers through his hair, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into all this, Cai.” Aire said, her voice soft. “You’re my brother. You’re the only one I can trust.”

Caiden sighed, heavily and said, “I know.” He looked back at her, watching her for a moment and then gave her a small smile. Aire smiled as Caiden wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple. They sat back on the couch as Aire cuddled up to him.

“So? What happened? Why did he send you into town again?” Caiden asked.

“He wanted me to find Jack.” Aire said. Caiden looked down at her.

“Did you?” Aire looked up at him.

“No. He found me.” Caiden shifted, fully looking down at her. “Abner and his gang confronted me. Before they could do anything, Jack stepped in.”

“Did he follow you?” Caiden asked.

“I don’t think so? He was coming out of the hardware store with a bunch of bags. He must have been in town all day.” Caiden shifted.

“Then what?”

“He knew who I was. What I was.” Aire said. “And he asked me to go on a walk in the woods with him.” Caiden tensed and didn’t move.

“You didn’t say yes, did you?” He asked.

“I did. I took him to St Ailbhe...And made him take the test.” Caiden turned to her, pulling his arm away from her and sat up.

“You did what? You made him take the test?!” Caiden said, standing. Aire stood and clamped a hand over his mouth, sighing and rolling her eyes.

“Fuck, you’re loud...Yes. He took the test. But the words weren’t said…” Aire paused, dropping her hand. “Not by me.”

Caiden blinked and said, “He knew the words?”

“No. No. He...He started muttering in Gaelic, I think? It was like a, um...A prayer or something?” Aire said, starting to pace slightly.

“And he didn’t react?”

“No, he did. That’s why he said the prayer.” Aire said, looking at him. “His eyes were red but his fangs weren’t there. He said the prayer to, like, calm him down or something? Caiden...The consecrated stone burned him. Burned him through almost to his bones. I saw his muscles.”

“So what does that mean?” Caiden asked. Aire sighed.

“I don’t know. But I’m going to see Grandfather tomorrow and tell him what happened.” Aire said. Caiden gave her a look and asked, “Alone?”

“Do you really want to pick at this fight again? You’re lucky I’m letting go the fact that you sent Luke and the others after me!” Aire hissed at him.

“You left without saying anything to me, Aire. Of course I’m going to send the boys after you!” Caiden said, tossing a hand up at her as he took a few steps away. Aire sighed.

“Then you could have gone to Grandfather, Caiden.” Aire said. “You didn’t need to send them after me! They went after Jack and his cousins!”

“Good!” Caiden turned on his sister, making her jump. Caiden shook his head and sighed. “Aire…”

He gave a soft chuckle as he ran his hands over his face. “Why are you doing this? You’re not next in line. I am.” He said, looking at her. Aire knew he wasn’t saying this to be malicious, but out of concern for her.

“Because I was the one who ran into him. He saw me as an innocent. What would have happened if I told you and you went off on your own to Grandfather and he sent you along with Luke and his pack to find him? We’d put this town so deep in a pool of bloodshed none of us would be able to swim back out.” Aire said, giving him a look. “He sent me, because he trusts me and he knows I’m a peacemaker. Yes, I have my wild streak, but when it comes to shit like this? I’m not Father and I’m not him, and I’m certainly not you.”

“What does that mean?” Caiden asked.

“It means I know when to keep my head and when to pop off. This is not your strong suit, Caiden. You would have killed him. Ended a legacy!” Aire shouted at him.

“And I suppose he’s not going to take revenge on us and Father for what Father did?” Caiden asked, smugly, crossing his arms. Aire smirked.

“He actually said he wasn’t. I asked him. He cares about his family as much as we care about ours, Caiden. He’s the last of his name. He dies from trying to get justice for his slaughtered family, days after coming home? Being one of the first to come home?! He knows how stupid that is.” Aire said.

“And you believed him.” Caiden said.

“Yes. I did. And I trust him. Right now, more than I trust you.” Aire said. Caiden’s whole face twitched and she saw his eyes flash red. It scared Aire, never having seen his eyes red before, and she knew she shouldn’t have said it, but she wanted to hurt him in the moment and that was the only way how. Aire looked away and said, “You need to leave. I’m tired."

Without a word, Caiden stalked out of her room, slamming her door shut, nearly taking it off the hinges, if not having cracked it. Aire covered her face and sighed. She dropped her hands and got herself ready for bed, then grabbed a book from her bookshelf and slipped into the window seat, staring out at the woods. She took a breath and sighed, diving into her book.

~

Deep in the heart of the bayou, Jack screamed in pain as one of the Elders poured an elixir over his knees. He thrashed around in pain, causing his cousins to pin him down to the table.

“Why did you even do it, Jack?! You are supposed to be educated!” Another Elder shouted at him, as he paced. The Elder woman that helped him had long silver hair that fell to the middle of her back and her eyes were a pale white, rimmed in red. She glanced up at the male Elder that reprimanded Jack and said, “He had to, Eli. If we’re to make things work, he must gain their trust.”

“Tierney and his brat! Not his bitch!” Eli shouted. Jack snarled at him and clawed out at him, just narrowly missing sinking his, now, long nails into his leg. Eli looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Jack slammed back onto the table, groaning and trying to push past the pain and regain control. Jack groaned again and squeezed his eyes shut.

“ _She’s...Not a bitch…_ ” Jack said, through clenched teeth.

“Sarah.” Eli said to the old woman. Sarah nodded and grabbed a syringe, sinking the needle into his shoulder and plunging the liquid into him. Jack let out a groan/exhale and sighed, slowly relaxing his body. Jack blinked a few times and his eyes cleared as he began to control himself. He sighed and looked at Eli. “She’s the one...That we should be dealing with, Eli. Not Tierney.”

“And what makes you say this, Jackson?” Eli asked. Jack sighed, hard, and continued.

“I spoke with her.” Jack said.

“Yes. I know. She’s the one who did this to you. Abner told us everything.” Eli spat. Jack gave a harsh, almost maniacal, laugh and said, “You know damn fucking well, you cannot trust anything Abner says!”

“Does that also mean we cannot trust your other cousins? Who say that she forced you out to the statue? I do not need to remind you, Jackson, the Test is to be done with both families present!” Eli shouted at him.

“I needed to gain her trust. She did not force me anywhere. I asked her if she would walk with me and she agreed. If any of this is to work, we need their trust, Eli! You know this better than I!” Jack glared at him, barely able to lift his head. “My family was slaughtered when I was 6 _fucking years old!_ I am the last Chase and I will not let you control this family and have it lead to the dismantle of my family’s legacy!”

Eli took a moment and regarded him, before clutching his face and lifting him, slightly, and saying, “Your hearing is tomorrow, Jack. Do not press your luck. With your family’s mistake costing them their leadership, you do not have the right to claim it and take it from me. I am the head of this clan and I, along with the council, shall decide whether or not you take your father’s place. Until then, do not cross me.”

Eli dropped his face and stalked out of the room, Jack sighed and turned to stare at the ceiling.

“You four. Marcus. Jason. Ashton. Nathan. Out. Now.” Sarah said. The four bowed to her and left, leaving them alone as Sarah began draping bits of cloth over his knees. Jack sighed.

“Haven’t you given me enough shit, Sarah?” Jack asked.

“That was consecrated ground, Jack. It stays with you. Affects your ability. Just as our venom affects the wolves. This is why the Test is not done unless it’s done in ceremony. You could have died, Jack.” Sarah said. Jack sighed and laid silent for a while. “You must not cross him.”

“He’s led far too long. He’s letting the power go to his head.” Jack said, glancing at her. Sarah looked at him.

“You better make sure the same thing doesn’t happen to you. Whether you are chosen or not.” Sarah said, pointing a crooked finger at him. “You are the last of a great family. Do not be foolish.”

Jack sighed and closed his eyes.

“You shouldn’t have struck Abner. He’ll scar.” Sarah said, going back to work on his knees. Jack gave a scoff.

“Served him right. Threatening her when she did nothing but help me…” Jack said. “Besides, he’s always wanted scars...I gave him what he wanted.”

Sarah gave him a look, then shook her head and sighed. She lowered her voice as she spoke, “You need to keep your affection for her secret. If Eli and the council were to find out, you could be shunned...Or worse; killed.”

Jack looked at her. “What are you talking about?” He asked, raising his eyebrow.

“I’m old. Not stupid.” Sarah said, replacing the cloth and looking up at him. “You have an affection for her. Whether you are educated or not, we have _never_ defended a wolf over our kin.”

“It’s a new world, Sarah. One where everyone should be treated with respect. She gave me no cause to treat her any different.” Jack said, his voice even.

“Even still.” Sarah said, turning away to toss herbs together in a pot and stir it into the liquid. “You should not see her again. If you do, do it privately, if you cannot control yourself. Love is a powerful weapon that has brought down entire dynasties.”

Jack laid his head back down and stared at the ceiling, confused.

~

“I’ll rip his fucking head off.” Abner hissed as another silver haired Elder tended his face. Abner sat on a stone table, gripping the edge as the pain from the medicine seeped into his skin. While vampire venom had no affect on other vampires, their nails were a different subject. They were just as dangerous as their fangs, but cut deeper, making it harder for the vampires to heal from it. Eli stood by the door, hands folded behind his back.

“Did you threaten her? In public?” Eli asked. Abner cast a glance at him, then looked away.

“Family is not public.” Abner said, his voice quiet.

“You did not answer my question, Abner…” Eli said.

“All I said was that the bitch needed to watch her back.” Abner said. Eli crossed the room, quickly, wrapping his hand around Abner’s throat and launching him against the wall, pinning him off the ground. Abner choked and gripped Eli’s wrist.

“ _You do not threaten the Cahill’s in public. Let alone Tierney’s fucking daughter!_ ” Eli hissed at him, ripping his hand away to let him drop. Abner gasped for air and dropped in a heap to the floor.

“We do not need to give Tierney anymore cause than he already has!” Eli said, turning to the rest of the room. When Sarah ordered the others to leave, they sought out their cousin. Marcus, Jason, Ashton and Nathan all stood along the wall, watching Abner be treated and jumped, moving apart in fear for their life, when Eli attacked Abner. “I have made it very clear; You do not go out in public. You are not civilized enough to be out there! One wrong move and Tierney has cause to bring us all down! We are not the only ones with contacts in Ireland! He can wipe out our entire clan!”

Abner slowly made his way to his feet, rubbing his neck. “Then someone needs to bring him down.” Abner croaked, coughing harshly. Eli slowly turned to him, his eyes burning red.

“Jack only wants peace. He thinks talking will get through to him. Tierney Cahill knows nothing but violence! Look what he did to us! What he did to the Chases! He doesn’t give a _fuck_ about us! Whether we are civilized or not! We need to kill them before they kill us. And we do it at the ceremony when they expect us to obey and kneel before them…” Abner hissed. Eli took a step toward him, but Abner didn’t even flinch.

“You listen to me, and you listen well…” Eli said, lowering his voice and making the other 4 cower. “If you want to risk your life at a sacred ceremony and condemn your race, you do it with the knowledge you are murdering your family. May not, by your hand, but your actions are one in the same.”

Eli raised a finger to his face and continued, “If I hear another word about this, or if I hear you’ve gone to town or even confronted the Cahill’s and threatened them again, I will kill you myself. Am I _fucking_ understood?!”

Abner snarled at him, but bowed his head in respect all the same. “Yes, Grandfather…”

Eli hissed at him and turned to the others, who jumped and slammed into each other trying to turn away.

“The same goes for the rest of you!” He shouted. “Do I make myself perfectly fucking clear?!”

“Yes, Grandfather.” They said together, bowing their heads and slinking out of the room. Eli cast one last glance at Abner and strode out. Abner snarled at him again and went back to the table so the Elder could finish patching him up.

~


End file.
